Devil's Curiosity
by streetlamp
Summary: The tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor is stronger than ever, and with every tension comes forbidden lust and love. Draco and Hermione get caught up in a dangerous game of secrets, false hatred, and love.


My name's Helen, and this is a pretty twisted tale of what I wanted all of our favorite characters' seventh year to be like. The tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin is stronger than ever, and of course, every sort of tension leads to forbidden lust and love. We all know that's just the way the world works. Alas, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny are all the victims of this fact of life. The story that ensues is too much fun _not_ too write… so I'm giving it all to you to read. Enjoy!

In case you didn't process the above summary into your gooey, grey thinking machine, this is, indeed, a Draco-Hermione-Ginny fanfiction if there ever was one.

Disclaimer: I don't own my dear ol' Harry or any of his wee little friends.

**D**_evil's_**C**_uriosity_

Chapter 1

Corridor in the Nighttime

The rain pounded through the windows one night as Draco Malfoy wandered down the dungeon hallways, the sound of his footsteps the only companion he had. To fill the silence, he started to hum a dark tune as he turns up into the stairwell, but his voice caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon two figures at the opposite end of the hallway from him.

"I promise, Ron," Hermione Granger practically whined, her hands on the shoulders of the infamous blood traitor, Ron Weasley.

"But if this ever got out, Hermione…" Weasley's voice was desperate, and he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one could hear their conversation. If he had looked over the other shoulder, Draco was well aware, Ron would have seen the Slytherin listening in on his discourse with Hermione.

"I know, I know. You can trust me, can't you?" Even from where he stood, Draco could hear the plea in Hermione's voice.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, searching Hermione's face. As if under a deep emotional burden, he turned his back to his girlfriend and facing out the window. "Not even Harry, all right? He can't know about this."

Pregnant pause flowed down the hallway to Draco, but the eavesdropper didn't take note of it, too enthralled with the conversation at hand. "Not even Harry?" Hermione's voice had gotten quieter, less sure of herself, and Draco had to lean forward to hear her.

Ron stuck his chin up so as to feel more powerful and shook his head. "Not even Harry. Ginny would murder me in my sleep if he ever found out."

Hermione nodded her head reluctantly. "All right, not even Harry."

"Good." The pair stared at each other for a moment, and then Hermione started walking in Draco's direction. She looked up and—

"Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes narrowing into slits. Panic flooded through Draco. He could try to run away from her down the stairs into the dungeon, but she was a prefect and he wasn't. For sure that wouldn't work.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, only now noticing whom Hermione had just caught sight of.

Within seconds, Ron had nailed Draco against the wall, his breath warming the blond boy's cool neck. "What did you hear?" Ron snarled, the corners of his mouth turning down into a grimace.

"Noth-Nothing worth talking about," Draco muttered, completely flustered. In his mind, Ron's face kept on turning into Lucius's, his eyes holding the same cold contempt as Lucius's eyes, his—

"Liar!" Ron leaned harder into Draco, making the Slytherin fumble in the pocket of his robes for his wand. "_Tell me what you heard!_"

Malfoy stared into his archenemy's eyes, reasoning with himself. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Y-your sister…"

"My sister _what_?"

"Your sister has a secret…" Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Ron reaching for his wand, the pale fist clasping around it.

"What kind of secret?" There was panic in Ron's voice behind the anger, no doubt about it.

"I-I didn't hear," Draco stuttered. There must have been honesty in his eyes, because at these words, Ron stepped away from Malfoy.

"Go. Now." It was Hermione who spoke now, and both male pairs of eyes turned to face her.

"Well, you heard her. Go," Ron backed up his girlfriend, shoving the blond teenager's shoulder into the cold, stone wall. Draco looked from Weasley to Granger and back before turning on his heel and walking down to the dungeons, ever calm and indifferent.

"Slytherin," Draco could hear Ron muttering to Hermione, as if it was an explanation for everything.

"C'mon, Ron. Let's get to sleep. We need rest for the Potions exam tomorrow." Her voice was calm and pacifying, and something about it made Draco stop in his tracks on his way down the stairs.

"_Pot_ions exam tomorrow? Since when?" Ron whined, making Draco smirk and snicker. Weasleys could act as tough as they wanted, but in the end, they were bound to show their idiocy.


End file.
